Love is thicker that Blood
by Aimi-Aoki
Summary: Kagome sees a disturbing event and returns to her era, thinking InuYasha no longer loves her. Rated R for violence and sexual content(poss. lemon) R&R Please.


**A/N**: Konnichi wa everyone! This isn't my first fanfic but it's my first one to post here. Please tell me what ya think of it, there ought to be at least 10 chapters. Feel free to bug me to get them done… well, enjoy the first chapter!  
[…] thoughts  
_italics are dreams or flashbacks_  
Translations  
Ikani= whatever  
Nani? =What?  
Sama: respectful suffix equivalent to lord, lady, miss, mr etc.  
Taiji-ya= demon slayer  
Osuwari= Sit (boy)  
Iie=no  
Hai=yes  
Gomen= Sorry

--------

"OSUWARI!!" rang through the lush trees followed by a flash of faint light and a loud and painful thud. The silver-haired inu youkai groaned and rubbed his chin as he weakly sat up, shooting a fearing look to the fuming raven haired girl glaring at him.  
The young taiji-ya's eyes averted to the flaming Kagome and her expression instantly changed to that of concern. "K…Kagome?" she lowered her hand and took one step forwards, bending over slightly enabling her to see light tears seeping from Kagome's eyes. InuYasha crawled to Kagome, still cowering slightly in fear she would say that dreaded word.  
"Uh...Kagome?" his now dull golden eyes lowered to the ground as he withdrew and stood, taking in a sharp breath to let out another lashing of insults, but stopped himself, "Go home…."  
"Wh…what?" Kagome blinked away the tears and looked up to the silver haired youkai.  
"You heard me…" he looked up with a solemn expression on his face, "You have no place with me…leave or I will make you…" he turned and slowly walked back to the makeshift camp.  
[How could he do that to me…] a silent tear rolled down the young miko's cheek as she thought back a few hours…

--------

_"Where is InuYasha?" she blinked as her friends only shook their heads in a slightly guilty mannor. "Well…im gonna go look for him…" she hesitantly turned and looked around, guessing where she should go first, then she sensed it, a miko power so close to her own…[Iie…PLEASE IIE!] Kagome rushed to where she felt the other power and stopped dead in the shadows as her tear-filled eyes fell upon a sight she couldn't bear. [Iie…] her knees shook as she heard a soft moan, tears now flooding from her pained eyes. It was Kikyo…and InuYasha. Kagome pushed aside what they were doing; it made her sick to think that he still loved that dead wench enough to do such a thing. She shook her head and silently walked back to the camp, her head hung low and tears still slid down her pale cheeks./ibr Kagome jumped at a light hand on her shoulder, her head snapped around and saw a concerned Sango staring intently at her._

_--------_

"Kagome…are you okay?" She stepped back satisfied at getting her attention but now curious as to why she was so upset, she backed up a little to much and bumped into a dazed Miroku "Gomen Miroku-sama…" her concern quickly went back to Kagome.

"I'm fine Sango…" she lied, Kagome winced at her own words but hastily snatched up her bag and ran towards the well, only being a small ways from it. She glanced back at Sango and Miroku, but looked forwards again as she saw Miroku hold back an ecstatic Shippou. Tears burst from her eyes once more as she held back deep sobs while tripping and stumbling over many rocks and vines that had crept out across the worn path.

Sango watched as Kagome ran away tears spilling from her eyes, "Miroku-sama…do you have any idea of what is wrong with Kagome?" She looked to him as her held back Shippou.

"Well…earlier…I sensed a certain energy just before InuYasha disappeared…" his strong voice trailed off ass he saw that Sango knew who he meant.

"Poor Kagome…" she mumbled as she watched her dear friend run and stumble on her way back to her own era. [How can InuYasha still love Kikyou even after all she has done to him, when he has her reincarnation right here, and better yet, she loves him…] Shango sighed and leaned on Miroku, not even notcing that she had, while Miroku noticed but stopped his hand from wandering seeing as that would never help. "I hope she comes back soon…" Shippou, still being held back by Mirkou finally gave up and started crying loudly against Miroku.

--------

Well, hope ya enjoyed that short chapter, I'll put up the next one as soon as possible, please let me know what you think! Ja ne!


End file.
